Discordia
by Leopardpath15
Summary: Dear Princess Celestia, It is me, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Something terrible is happening! Discord has returned and has taken me, the other Elements, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The CMC, Luna, Spike to this strange laboratory. He wants to take us back in time, to G3, whatever that is. Princess, please help us! Please help us, please help us-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own My Little Pony, generations 3 or 4.

**Chapter 1: Time Capsule**

Darkness enveloped Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle gazed out the window of the library, where she lived, and sighed as the stars sparkled overhead. However, in just a few moments, peace would be stolen from her.

There was a sudden pounding on her door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she trotted down the stairs to the unyielding banger.

As soon as she opened it, she saw Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack (who had been trying to kick the door in), Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Luna, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon standing outside her door, with very worried looks on their faces.

Spike appeared at the doorway just behind Twilight.

"Wha's goin on?" he mumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you all at my door?" Twilight asked the frightened looking ponies standing outside the library. "It's the middle of the night!"

Suddenly, a familiar head, unlike any pony's, appeared in the doorway. "Why hello, Ms. Sparkle. Fancy seeing you here."

Twilight gasped. "Discord! What are you doing here? We turned you into stone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I got out before, didn't I?" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I came here to collect you and your little assistant. We'll be needing you for something."

Twilight turned to Luna, a look of panic now written across the purple unicorn's face, not unlike the others standing right before her.

"You're really powerful, Luna! Why couldn't you stop him?"

"I could not!" the blue princess of the night said rather loudly. "He has grown in strength."

"Got that right," Discord said. "Luna, you just got some brownie points! Now, let's go!"

Discord scooped up Twilight and Spike, who fought valiantly, but could not escape Discord's tight hold.

He took them to a strange laboratory in the center of Ponyville the Twilight had never seen before.

He took them inside and set them down in front of a machine that looked like a time capsule.

"Now, to take you all back to Generation 3, the generation time has forgotten!"

Twilight grabbed and roll of parchment and a quill and started to compose a letter quickly.

Dear Princess Celestia,

It is me, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Something terrible is happening! Discord has returned and has taken me, the other Elements, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Luna, and Spike to this strange laboratory. He wants to take us back in time, to Generation 3, whatever that is! We need your help, Princess! We can't defeat him! Princess, help us-

And suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Twilight felt the sensation of falling.


	2. Chapter 2: You Fell out of the Sky

**A/N: Just so you know, I usually update fairly quickly. But I don't have a set 'updating' schedule, so please give me some time. I have another actual book to work on-I want to get it published by the start of the next school year.**

**Chapter 2: You Fell from the Sky...**

Pony Park.

Home of the Greener than Green Meadow, numerous Wishing Wells, brooks and streams that gurgled happily with clear, pristine blue water, and the waterfall that splashed into Pony Pond, before traveling down the largest river in Ponyville.

Sunny Daze and Minty were splashing around in Pony Pond, while Skywishes relaxed under a huge, pink, in-full-bloom cherry blossom tree, reading one of her favorite books (Whirlwind, by Alison Hart). Kimono was setting up a table for a tea party at noon, with the help of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

It was very peaceful. But, just like Twilight Sparkle's peace, it was going to be taken away very soon.

In fact, peace would be gone in 10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Zero.

_Splash!_

Something very large and very heavy landed in Pony Pond cannonball style, washing a giant wave over Sunny Daze and Minty's heads. The two ponies coughed and spluttered as they resurfaced, looking around them while trying to pinpoint where exactly the splasher was.

Meanwhile, on land, four ponies (namely the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Luna) had landed on Kimono's table, scattering the dishes everywhere, which splattered the bewildered G3 ponies with delicious foods of all kinds, and causing the white and gold table to buckle and snap under their falling weight.

At that same moment, Skywishes heard a rustling up in the tree, and saw, to her utter amazement, several weird-looking ponies falling through the branches of the cherry blossom tree. Skywishes scuttled backwards, out into the open, her book abandoned, as the ponies crashed to earth.

In Pony Pond, a strange-looking creature and three ponies broke the surface of the still-wavy water, gasping for breath (except the strange creature, he was laughing)

Those ponies struggled out of the pond to the other fallen ones and shook themselves out. All together, their numbers equaled 14. Oh, and a dragon fell out of the cherry tree. 15.

The G3 ponies surrounded the fallen curiously. Minty and Skywishes bounded to the front to get a closer look.

There were 4 unicorns, and one unicorn who also had wings. There were also 4 pegasus ponies and 4 earth ponies. There was the dragon, the winged unicorn, and that strange creature.

"Who are you?" Skywishes asked a purple unicorn with a dark purple and pink mane. She had a burst of pink stars on her flank.

The purple unicorn looked up, panting. "I'm...Twilight...Sparkle. Who...are..you?"

"I'm Skywishes!" she announced cheerfully. "And this is Minty, Kimono, Sunny Daze, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash."

Twilight Sparkle, a pink pony with bubbly, darker pink hair who looked like Pinkie Pie, and a cyan pegasus pony with a tattered rainbow mane who looked like Rainbow Dash all jumped.

The pegasus spoke first. "But..._I'm_ Rainbow Dash." Her voice was more tom-boyish compared to the other Rainbow Dash, who would also never see her mane that unruly.

Skywishes cocked her head. "How strange."

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" The bubbly pink one said, running to her G3 look-a-like. "Hi! You're me, aren't you?"

The G3 Pinkie Pie stumbled back a step. "I...guess..so?"

"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You fell out of the sky," Sunny Daze answered. "And why are you not in Unicornia?"

"WHAT?"


End file.
